


We Are Liars

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames muses on his and Arthur's not-quite-relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Liars

**Author's Note:**

> I own no commercially recognizable characters and make no money off this fic.

We were Liars, Darling. 

Always and inevitably we lied about everything. 

You lied most about Cobb. 

Of course you did, Darling; he was your last link to whatever innocence you had long since divested yourself of. The innocence that Mallorie brought up again in you. The mysticism of Mallorie Cobb was reflected in your eyes onto her husband because she must have seen _something_ special in him, mustn't she? She could not possibly have fallen for someone so depressingly _ordinary_.

I lied most about what I was doing and where I was and what my intentions were. Always, I knew that you knew better than to believe a single word out of my mouth. 

I laid honeyed words at your feet, promising that I wanted nothing more than to sit nakedly astride what lays between your thighs. 

But I am a liar, Darling and for all that I would give anything for just one night in your bed, I cannot truthfully say that it would fulfill the deepest desires of my heart. 

Nor, I suspect, yours. 

For you see, Darling, I've always watched you as much as you've always watched me and I know your rejections are as much of a lie as my licentious flirtations. 

But we are liars, Darling, and never do we espouse a hard truth when a convenient lie will do.


End file.
